


Happy Ending

by Onononon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onononon/pseuds/Onononon
Summary: Lena and Kara make up and confess their love and live happily ever after.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

When I was a child, my planet, Krypton, was dying. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin. But my pod got knocked off-course, and by the time I got here, my cousin had already grown up and become... Superman. And so, I hid my powers, until when an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. To most people, I am a reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media. But in secret, I work with my adoptive sister for the D.E.O. to protect my city from anyone that means to cause it harm. I am Supergirl.

Previously on Supergirl:

Lena stood next to me in her lab and said pointing at Eve, "In the last world she betrayed us, I may never know what was driving her but I do know what was driving you. You didn't want to tell me who you really were because you didn't want me to get hurt. But I did get hurt, and I did what I always do when people hurt me, I built a wall and I suffocated behind it. It makes it very difficult to see things for other people's point of views. But I see yours now, and I'm very sorry it took me so long." She stood there with her arms crossed, and her chocolatey brown eyes wide. And I saw the sparkle in her eyes that I never thought I would see again.

I took a deep breath,"You know when you should up on my door this morning I didn't, I didn't want to let you in. I kept waiting for you to let me down, but at every turn you came through. Building that suite, protecting my identities, supporting me, I wasn't ready to accept your apology. But maybe, maybe I am now." Crossing my arms too and looking at the younger woman standing next to me. I really missed her, and I hurt her. And because of that she hurt me. And despite my fears of getting hurt again, I let her back in. Sort of.

"Okay, what now?" She asked me with a smile.

"Well there's still one bad guy left to catch."

"Let's go take my brother down." And she reached out to shake my hand which was far from what I wanted but enough for now.

Beginning of Story:

After our reunion, and making up with each other it was time to head home. After what I must say was one hell of a day. Nia went to go rescue Brainy where ever he was, and she promised to contact everyone if she needed help. But regardless, tomorrow we started the next part of our fight. To stop Lex Luthor. I was about to fly out the door when Lena put a hand on my shoulder. 

"Kara, can we talk for a bit?" 

I was confused but nodded. "Do you mind if I go change first," I gave her an awkward smile. "I think I want to just be Kara for a bit."

She smiled back, "The bathroom is still in the same place as it was in the previous world." Which I remembered well. I could see despite being on a new earth, the memories in the background of the lab. Me coming by randomly with food, to remind the scientist to eat when she was working on a new project. And to remind her to take care of herself. Sitting on the lab counter and chatting about anything and everything. It was never awkward talking to her. Not until now.

"I got the new suite remember?" I smiled at her putting on my glasses.

"I really can't believe your disguise is a pair of glasses." She laughed at me. Not the first time I've got that one. "I mean I have many degrees, and I couldn't even see it."

I laughed at her. "Jeramia is to blame for that." I told her.

"So I guess that when you said you were adopted, you came from far away at Kyrpton." It wasn't a question just a statement.

"I was sent here when I was younger to protect my cousin, but my pod got knocked off course. And when I finally made it to Earth he had already grown up." I said as we walked down the street. The sun was setting in the background and I came across a bench and patted the seat next to me.

"What happened?" Lena asked. She had never heard the truth before.

"I was in the phantom zone for a long time. Like twenty four years ago I think. But I didn't age. I was still the same as I was when I was put in the pod. I was just a teenager. Superman found me, and took me to some of his friends who were very understanding. They took me in and raised me as their own alongside of Alex." I explained to her.

Her eyes widened. I continued. "I hid my powers because I wasn't in complete control of them yet. But one night Alex was on a plane for a mission with the DEO and it almost crashed. So for the first time in a long time, I used my powers to save the plane."

"I'm sure that was all really scary." 

"Very, I had even forgot how to fly for a hot second." I laughed. "But Winn helped me get a suit together, and I decided to give the whole superhero thing a try like my cousin. Do you remember Clark Kent?" 

She nodded. "He works for the Daily Planet." Then understanding kicked in. "Oh."

"So yeah," I said finishing my tale.

"I know what it's like to lose someone, but I could only imagine losing your entire planet." 

"Alex helped a lot. I really owe her for a lot. For the longest time, I think she was the person I loved the most in this world. She didn't really like me at first." I laughed again. "Which I get it. I was afraid of the popcorn maker, and I didn't understand a lot of things. I wasn't very cool. But then something changed. One time I was having a panic attack from being in an elevator once we grew up some and our relationship grew even stronger. She showed me that love exists here too. We used to lay out on the roof of Eliza's house and talk for hours under the stars. And I would sneak out with her flying around the neighborhood. Thankfully no one caught me. Except, for the DEO that is. That's why Jeramia left, and it's why he never came back. We originally thought he was dead, but then we found out he wasn't. Then he did actually pass away. So now we're here."

"You said used to be the person you loved most in this world? Did you all have something happen?"

"No," I continued to smile, "not at all. Alex is still everything to me. She's why I get to be Supergirl in the first place."

"Is there someone else?" her brown eyes bored into mine and I saw that sparkle again that made me want to smile. But I fought against it not wanting to go down that road again.

"Yes, there is. But I don't know if they love me that much too." I sighed rubbing the back of my neck.

She placed her hand on my knee, and I couldn't not look directly at her. "I'm sure who ever it is would be crazy not to."

I bowed my head down into my hands. 

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Want a ride home?" I asked her wanting to end the conversation.

"Kara, I don't know how many more times I can apologize to you." She frowned. "I'm so sorry, Kara. For everything."

"I know that." 

"Then what's wrong."

"I'm sorry too. There's just more to why I never told you who I really was." 

She gave me a look.

"I won't be upset, Kara. You can tell me anything." Her eyes began to smolder, and I wondered too if she was beginning to think what I was thinking. But I wasn't sure. 

"I love you." 

Lena laughed, "Kara, I know that. I love you too."

"No, no. Not like that. I'm... I'm in love with you Lena. I couldn't stand the idea of anything happening to you. Or anyone trying to hurt you to get to me. You know how many times I lost Alex. Lena if something ever happened to you. I don't know what I would do. And I never should have loved you. Or made you think you could trust me. I'm a ticking time bomb. I'm an alien. I'm..." She cut me off with a kiss. It was soft at first but then I felt the longing and the tension that was there for her too. She had her one hand in my hair, and the other cupping my cheek. And she didn't let up. She was hungry, and I was too. She opened her mouth and I tasted her cool, sweet breath. For a moment all I felt, everything around me was just Lena. The world stopped turning, and the only thing I could think was that she was kissing me.

We finally stopped to catch our breath, and she looked at me smiling. "Kara, I've never loved anyone like I've loved you before."

"I just didn't know."

"Kara, I was heart broken because I love you too. I can never forgive myself for getting so angry or trying to hurt you." She began to cry. "Kara, you are the most important thing to me. The most important thing to me ever in my life." She wrapped her arms around me, and we both were trying not to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Same reason you never told me why you're Supergirl. I was afraid of losing you. I lived a life without you in it for that past few months. Kara, I can't live like that anymore. It's not the kind of life I think I could live in."

"Want to do something fun?"

"What?"

"Let go flying, you can stay with me tonight." I said excitedly.

"I don't know about this," she said standing up. 

"Come on," I said picking her up bridal style. "I promise it's not so bad. You've done it before. I mean you weren't awake, but."

"My dream, when I was poisoned?" She suddenly remember.

"Yeah, I took you to Alex at the DEO I used to my freeze breath and some sciencey type stuff happened then you was okay."

"You weren't in your suit."

I could feel my eyes burning as I looked at her. "I didn't care. Now just close your eyes. I promise you a smooth trip."

And then we was flying, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Oh my gosh!"

"It's okay. I got you," I said to soothe her. We came in through my window.

"That must be convenient." The Luthor laughed. Then she headed to the couch and sat down and opened her arms for me to come into them. I smiled and went too fast.

"You're like a golden retriever I swear, with those puppy dog eyes, and your heart of gold." Lena tapped my nose. She held me tight, and I could hear her heart beat. It almost didn't seem real.

"I can't lose you again. I don't know if I could survive it." I said into her chest not wanting to look at her.

She cupped my cheek and put her forehead against mine. "I will never, leave you again Kara." Then she was kissing me, and I was kissing her back. It was passionate, but not too hard. I tried to be gentle, I didn't want to hurt her. So soft, so human. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me and we continued to kiss. I carried her to the bedroom and she began unbuttoning my flannel. 

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. Which was odd, considering I don't cook much. I walked out of my room to the kitchen where I saw Lena wearing one of my old T-shirts with holes in it, over the stove.

"Wow," I smelled the room causing my stomach to rumble. "It smells good in here. I didn't know you cook?" 

"I guess it's time for you to learn more about me. I'm normally too busy to cook with work and life, but I think everyone deserves a home cooked meal every now and then. I looked at the counter where she had a stack of about twenty pancakes and a huge plate of bacon.

"Why did you make so much food?" 

"Kara, I should have realized your metabolism before from the times I've ate with you. Now that I know the truth it makes sense. You need the extra fuel if you're going to be playing superhero today." She said putting the last of the bacon on the plate.

"Where did you get the food?" I asked her surprised. "I'll pay you back." She gave me a weird look. "What?"

"I'm a Luthor, and I love you Supergirl. Let me do this." I sighed in defeat walking up to her. I was very hungry after our night last night. I was so afraid of hurting her, but I remained as gentle as I could and it seemed to go okay. Or well, amazing, beautiful, wonderful, best night of my life. 

We sat at the counter and I handed her a paper plate she had laying out. She ate two pancakes and two slices of bacon, and by that point I was on my second plate of like five pancakes and who knows how much bacon. Every time my plate when empty she scooted more food to me to put on my plate until even I was getting full. Eventually, I finished the last of everything and sighed happy and content.

"I bet it sucks when you eat in front of other people. Having to limit yourself." 

"Yeah, it's kinda awkward in resterautes and stuff. Normally it's okay when I'm with Alex, but it can get expensive sometimes."

"How do you afford it."

"I won an award for being a reporter and you're worried I don't get enough food money." I laughed at her and kissed her cheek.

"You save the city everyday. You need someone to make sure you're taken care of, so you can help the city." Lena shrugged.

"And you want to be that person now?" I asked not sure what direction this was going in.

"I do," She said with such certainty I couldn't deny she meant it.

"So that means?" 

"You're my girlfriend now Kara, and I love you." She smiled at me.

"So last night?" 

"Was the best night of my life" She wrapped her arm around me looking at her watch. I have to get to work, and so do you." She hopped down and began to do the dishes and I stopped her. 

"Check this out." I flew around the kitchen with amazing speed cleaning everything in a matter of seconds, then getting myself dressed, and grabbing Lena's clothes from my room properly folded in my hand. 

Her mouth dropped. "Okay then." She laughed. "So I could just start letting you take care of stuff."

I just smiled and shrugged winking at her and coming back with a cup of hot coffee for the both of us. She kissed my cheek. "I could get used to that, my little love bean."

My cheeks grew hot and red, and Lena chuckled darkly before she left for my bathroom to get ready. Little did she know I had a brand new toothbrush, toothpaste, and everything she needed that I got on my quick trip. 

She came out ten minutes later and we headed out the door and kissed me again. "I love you, Kara Danvers." She said.

"I love you Lena Luthor." We got on a bus outside of my apartment and headed to Johns Tower. It was time to take down Lex Luthor once and for all.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long day. I don't really know how else to put it. We defeated Lex Luthor, the evil brother of Lena Luthor. The greatest enemy my cousin Superman has ever faced. It was hard, and we were lucky that everyone got out of it okay. But little did the two people who I love most know I wasn't okay. 

After the battle, Alex went back with Kelly for the night, and Lena had some things to take care of at the office. So tired and exhausted I laid on my couch watching Netflix. I blew out my powers. Apparently, if I hit it too hard with my powers I blow out like some sort of generator. So not only was I basically human now, I was sick. And it was getting worse I could tell. I didn't know much about human sickness, or what it was like to feel pain. Except, I do know that what I was going through now was probably the worst I'd ever felt in my life. I honestly couldn't imagine being human. No offense to them.

I laid on the couch half asleep trying to breath out of my mouth because my nose was stopped up, and I heard a familiar pair of footsteps. They were Lena's. Before she could even knock I yelled it's open, and the Luthor came in with five pizzas in her hands. 

"Wow, bet that's nice. Kara, I thought I'd stop by and bring you some food. You had a big day today, and I'm just so proud of you so I figured we could rest up, eat, and recoop together my little love bean." She said with a delicious look in her eyes. When she finally sat down the pizza's on the table she looked over and saw me, and apparently she looked concerned.

"Kara! What's wrong!" She ran over to me on the couch and knelt down beside me, and placed the back of her hand on my forehead.

"Just a blow out." 

"What?"

"I lost my powers. I'll get them back in a couple of days it's no big deal."

"What do you mean lost your powers? What did my brother do to you..."

I cut her off, "It happens if I push myself too hard. So I'm pretty much human for a bit. Which means I can also get sick."

"Oh Kara," She cooed at me sitting by me on the couch and pulling me into her lap. "I didn't know that could happen. Did you tell Alex?" 

"No she doesn't know. There's been a lot going on, and she deserves some time with Kelly without worrying about me."

"Kara," Lena started.

"Lena," I stopped her before she could even start. "I'm a grown ass woman. I can take care of myself. I don't need Alex to take care of everything. She's not my mother."

"I know if I don't tell her your sick she'll kill me. As if she doesn't already have enough motives to make my life miserable." She sighed stroking my burning hot face. "You're sick, Kara. And whether you like it or not, someone's going to take care of you. And that someone is going to be me." She kissed my forehead. "You definitely have a fever. Do you have anything to take your temperature with?"

"Probably in the bathroom." I croaked. My throat was hurting a lot, and it hurt to talk.

"I'lll be right back," And in a minute she was already back putting the little plastic devise under my tongue. Once it beeped she took a look at it. "104 degrees. That's really high. What else do we have going on here?"

"My throat hurts, and I can't breathe out of my nose."

"Do you have any body aches at all love?" She asked me concern growing by the minute I could tell.

"Yeah," then I yawned, "And I'm so tired."

"Kara, this is something you would take someone to the hospital for. But I'm guessing you can't go to the hospital." She sighed. "Alright, we're going to my lab."

"Wait what?"

"We have to get your fever down, Kara. And either your going to call Alex or I am."

"But I'm too tired to move," I whined at her.

She chuckled. "Come on Girl of Steel, I'll call my driver to come pick us up." She handed me my cell phone. 

"I'm too tired Lena. Let me just sleep it off."

"Kara, so help me. I just got you back. You are not going to have anything happen to you now." Lena sighed frustrated. "I wonder." Then she had a mischievous look ever eyes along with that sparkle I saw that I loved so much. "So you don't have your powers huh?" 

"No."

"Okay, then." She stood up and placed an arm under my legs and another behind my back.

"You wouldn't dare." I said to her.

She ignored me and scooped me up in her arms and threw me over her shoulder. "You don't weigh 110 pounds, love. Now lets go." She grabbed our phones and her purse and on the way she called her driver.

"Put me down!" I tried to scream, but my voice became hoarse.

"Kara, we're going to the lab to get you an IV and get your fever down." She then made it to the car and the driver opened the door for her. "Thank you she told him, and he smiled."

"Alex," Lena said putting the phone up to her ear. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm taking Kara to my lab because she has a fever of about 104 and I just thought that you should know because well I know you." She chuckled. 

"Lena," I groaned. "Don't tell her."

"Anyways," There was a pause as Alex talked to her.

"That's really high, did she blow out her powers?"

"Yes?"

"Okay, I'm on my way. Thank you Lena."

"I'll see you soon."

"Lena..." I groaned. "She's not my mother."

"No, but she worries about you. Do you think she would be okay knowing you was sick and her not knowing."

"No, but she..."

"Kara," Lena gave me a really scary look. Like the kind that my mother gave me on Krypton, or the one that Eliza, or Alex gave me. 

"Yes, Lena." 

"Good girl." She said and at that point we had already reached the lab. She unbuckled my seat belt and came over to my side and scooped me up again.

"Lena, I can walk." I moaned. Then she sat me down. I wobbled not realizing I was stable, and the concrete seemed to rise up from the ground. 

"Kara!" She grabbed me.

"I can help," I heard Alex's familiar voice reach us. 

"I got it," Lena said picking me up and putting me over her shoulder again.

Alex looked at me giving me the same face I mentioned before. "Kara, you know you need to tell me these things."

"But Alex.." I tried to explain.

"No buts... you hear me. To have Lena have to call me instead." She shook her head. Then looked to Lena. "Thank you."

"Of course." Lena smiled flaring her eye brows at me.

We got inside and Lena set me on one of her beds for testing and hooked me up to an IV.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked her.

"Yes," both of them said at the same time.

I sighed in defeat. Lena was pumping some medicine into my bag. "It's some stuff to help your fever go down. I believe you have the flu, Kara. And a nasty case at that."

Alex sat on my bed, and stroked my cheek. "You should have told me you blew out your powers."

"I know," I yawned, "I'm sorry, Alex." I reached for her while Lena played doctor. 

"I'm assuming treat her the same as any human with the flu?" Lena asked Alex.

"Yeah," Alex looked up and nodded. "But her metablolism is still crazy fast to she burns everything off much much faster."

Lena nodded. 

I knew I was good hands as I fell asleep in my Alex's lap, while the two people I love most talked about what to do.


End file.
